Concatenation
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: A mini tale of an unlikely...companionship.For April's d/d night on Dokuga.


A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. This was written for Dokuga's April drawble and drabble night, I hope you enjoy, it's a oneshot with each part revolving around a singular prompt! Thanks for reading and review.

**Dishabille**

Kagome woke to the most curious sounds.

She could hear her mother pottering around in the kitchen making breakfast, and the zapping noises of Souta's video games from the room next door and Oji-san was chanting in the back garden.

So why was the shower running?

The noise abruptly stopped and she began to wonder if maybe she hadn't been having audible hallucinations.

But the desire to investigate forced her out of bed and across the landing.

The bathroom door opened the moment she reached it and her jaw dropped at the person who stepped out.

Sesshoumaru Ito of class 2-C, sauntered from her bathroom in all his dishabille glory, hair wet from the shower. He was wearing a half buttoned shirt and old jeans that looked like they had seen better days.

She'd never even spoken to him before, why was he in her house?

**Soporific**

Was she still soporific? Because there was no way that this was Sesshoumaru, her schools School Council President and resident pretty boy.

And if it was Sesshoumaru, why was he in her house? Why had he been using her shower?

"That gormless expression isn't very appealing," he remarked as he stepped into her personal space imposingly.

Did she forget to mention he had the worst personality in the world and delighted in tormenting others?

"This is your house?" he enquired as he circled the immobilised Kagome, "It's kind of shabby."

"Why are you here?"

He ignored her and randomly sniffed at her hair earning him a startled glance. "You're Higurashi Kagome of class 2-A, right? You're really average, you know?"

**Gurn**

Sesshoumaru surveyed the Miko idly as her face contorted with rage; apparently Higurashi Kagome didn't like being called 'average'.

"That gurning isn't very attractive," he pointed out as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she slapped his hand away from her with all her might and took a step back to glare at him properly.

"I saved your mother from falling off a ladder outside and then I volunteered to help out," he explained in a bored tone of voice, "I was her knight in shining armour so she let me use your shower, but..."

She tried to take a step back at the malevolent gleam in his gold eyes but was thwarted by the inconveniently placed wall.

"I want something else in return for my good deed, Ka-go-me."

**Anachronism**

Kagome gulped as Sesshoumaru pinned her against the wall with his hands either side of her head, caging her in with his body.

"I don't owe you anything!" she spat, "coming into my house and calling it shabby and taking advantage of the situation for your own purposes!"

An elegant eyebrow arched. "Oh, so you don't mind if I tell your mother how ungrateful you're being?"

Gritting her teeth, she glared over his shoulder; avoiding eye contact.

"So you'll agree to it?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to me my slave for an entire day."

She blinked up at him in shock. "Slavery is an anachronism in the modern world! No way!"

He chuckled. "How about my maid instead then?"

**Brobdignagian**

"Ah, young love!" the Higurashi matriarch sighed.

Souta rolled his eyes. "Young love? He's treating her like she's his slave or something..."

Kagome ran around the garden like a madwoman on a mission, fetching the hammock-dwelling teen water, a fan... whatever he could think of really.

Souta ruefully left his mother to coo over them.

Kagome panted as she appeared at Sesshoumaru's side with his recently requested apple.

He dismissed the apple with a tilt of his head and said, "I'm bored now, let's go out, slave."

Her eyes nearly fell out of her skull when he produced a dog-leash from mid air.

"Come on, my slave."

"So now I'm your dog?" she roared, snatching the leash from him. In her anger she seemed to grow to brobdignagian proportions.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

**Oscitate **

Kagome took the cans from the vendor with a terse smile and thanked every god she could name that Sesshoumaru hadn't decided to make her keep the collar on when he'd ordered her to fetch the drinks.

Wandering back over to where she had left him she frowned at the lazy lug sprawled across a park bench. He stretched sinuously and oscitated.

A genuine smile crept on to her face at that; sometimes he could look...cute.

She pressed the cold can to his forehead and smiled when he shut one eye and winced. "Ah! It's cold!"

"A little cold never hurt anyone," she shrugged as she shoved his legs off the bench and took up the seat next to him.

He smirked and took the can from her.

**C****oncatenation **

She watched as Sesshoumaru calmly glugged his chilled beverage down, faintly entranced by the way his throat moved as he swallowed.

"Staring is rude," he muttered as he finished and tossed the can into the bin.

About to reply to his scathing remark, she stopped and her eyes widened as she saw the livid purple bruise on his arm.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, what's that?"

He inspected his arm blithely, seemingly uncaring that his entire forearm was the wrong colour.

"This? It's from when I saved your mother." He shrugged in a blasé fashion.

She gasped and jumped up rushing away from him. He watched in bemusement as she dipped her scarf into the fountain water and ran back to his side, carefully applying it to the bruised skin.

He chuckled and stroked her head with his good hand. "I was wrong, you aren't average, you're kind of cute."

It was strange, the concatenation of events that had led him to realise that...

Her answer was to flush brightly.


End file.
